esto solo es una etapa
by Lucexita Stoker Cullen Masen
Summary: Nunca han pensado que pasaría en el futuro con renneesme y Jacob ps yo sí y aquí les trasmito mi versión; rennesme crece hasta la edad de 16 años, pero ella está pasando una rebeldía donde lastimara a muchas personas, ara cosas locas. léanlo les gustara
1. quiero libertad

Rennesme:  
>Papa quiero ir a la escuela que tiene eso de malo- le dije con gran ira hacia mi papa<br>-nessie querida entiende es muy peligroso tal vez deberías de esperar un poco más-  
>-hay estoy harta de esta casa y de ti- entonces vi cómo se le llenaban sus ojos de tristeza<br>-basta rennesme- dijo mama algo molesta- quieres ir a la escuela está bien pero tendrás que ir con Jacob- maldición mi perro guardián otro que no me dejaba ni respirar  
>-he bella pero yo que tengo que ver en esto-<br>-jake no la vas a dejar solo verdad-  
>-eso se llama chantaje bella pero acepto-<br>-si no me queda otra opción yo también acepto- quería sentirme libre  
>Me fui a mi alcoba y vi que Jacob me seguía<br>-que- dije molesta  
>-solo quería ver como estabas, porque has cambiado mucho Nessie tú no eras a si-<br>-Jacob, la gente cambia y que estés imprimado de mi o no enamorado, no se tus cosas de perros, no quiere decir que te tenga que corresponder, entiendes –  
>-jamás te he pedido eso, solo quiero que sea feliz-<br>-entonces déjame en paz- y le cerrar la puerta  
>Mama convenció a papa de que me inscribiera a la escuela y lo hizo lo malo es que se las arregló para que Jacob y yo fuéramos a todas las clases juntos pero eso no era lo importante por ahora.<p>

Jacob  
>Era lunes primer día de escuela, hace mucho que no iba a la escuela, vivía con los cullen y ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, ya eran parte de mi familia, Edward me había dado instrucciones de cómo debería de tratar a renneesme y que es lo que debería de ser.<br>-hola Ness lista para la escuela-  
>-vámonos- me dijo mientras se despedía de todos yo solo dije adiós, no podía evitar sentirme triste Ness me trataba como un idiota y ni siquiera le caía bien, había cambiado mucho desde que cumplió 15 años ya no íbamos a pescar, competencias de correr ni de cazar al más grande, todo le molestaba y me odiaba, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía , ya no solo era la imprimación la amaba pero ella no<br>-llegamos- le dije con una gran sonrisa  
>-ok jake me quieres hacer un favor-<br>-el que quieras- dije ella me sonreía  
>-aléjate de mí no me conoces ok y dile a mi papa que estuviste todo el día con migo sabes necesito libertada- no me dio tiempo de decir nada ella ya se había ido me sentí muy<p> 


	2. peleas y mas peleas

Cap 2  
>Renneesme:<br>-hola- me dijo un joven muy apuesto  
>-hola- dije muy coqueta<br>-tu eres-  
>-renneesme y tú?-<br>-para nombre que llevas soy Carlos-  
>El chico era muy guapo me acompaño hasta mi salón y me dio un invitación de una fiesta me dijo que sería su invitada de honor, me fui con jake a mi casa no habíamos hablado nada bueno tampoco era de mi interés preguntarle cómo le fue en la escuela<br>-hola- dije y todos llegaron a mí  
>-como te fue- me dijo mi tía rosalie<br>-bien, oye tía me ayudas a quedar radiante el día de hoy-  
>-porque- me dijo mi papa intrigado<br>-a si me invitaron a una fiesta y pienso asistir-  
>-así y con qué permiso jake tu también vas a ir- se dirigía a jacob<br>-no el no ira por que no está invitado, solo me invitaron a mí-  
>-entonces ni pienses que iras- me dijo mi papa<br>-ps no pensaba pedirte permiso estoy harta de tu acoso-  
>Subí a mi cuarto<br>Bella:  
>Edward déjala está enojada-<br>-bella me canso de esta situación- me susurro al oído- lastima a jake y créeme que me duele-le habíamos tomado todos cariño a jake hasta rosalie, pero reneesme cada dia lo trataba peor a mi también me dolía verlo a si  
>-jake podemos hablar a solas- él se paró y me siguió<br>-jake lamento lo de rennesme-  
>-no te preocupes ya me acostumbre-<br>-creo que debería de alejarte de ella-  
>-bella no puedo lo he intentado pero no puedo-<br>-lose pero me duele su actitud ante Edward y ante ti, es como..—me detuve  
>-si nos odiara-<br>-no quería decir eso-  
>-lose, pero abecés creo que es verdad-<br>Jacob  
>Me despedí de bella ella era mi mejor amiga ira a dar una vuelta por la zona todo era nuevo ella la 5 vez que no nos cambiábamos, y después vi como renneesme abrió la puerta de la casa y esta hay un chico alto, de cabello castaño ojos miel, Edward salió y renneeme le dio un beso y se subió a su carro, me vio él sabía que estaba hay solo con sentir mis pensamientos pensé "quieres que la siga" el asintió con la cabeza a sí que los seguí era una casa grande entre estaba bueno el ambiente estuve 1 hora buscando a Ness pero no la encontraba olía mucho alcohol, mariguana y no sé qué más y después no creí lo que mis ojos estaban viendo era mi pequeña Ness besándose con ese idiota<br>-ness-  
>-tu qué haces aquí- me dijo con voz dura<br>-vámonos-  
>-no me iré-<br>-quieres que alguien salga lastimado- le dije mirando a su acompañante  
>Salió de la casa yo la seguí la subí a mi moto y nos fuimos hacia la casa<br>-y tenías que arruinarlo-  
>-ness que te pasa desde cuando eres así porque has cambiado-<br>-quiero ser normal Jacob, normal y tú y mi familia no dejan-  
>-y eso es normal apenas lo conoces-<br>-y eso hacen las chicas normales besan a los que les gustan-  
>- no es cierto eso hacen las …- me detuve diría algo jamás me perdonaría<br>-no le diré a tu papa-  
>-me vale has lo que quieras-<br>Seguí conduciendo llegamos a la casa trate de no pensar en eso y creo que lo hice bien, Ness estaba enojada pero tambien sabia como engañar a su papa  
>-tan mal les fue- me dijo bella<br>-si muy mal-  
>-que paso-<br>-solo le di otro motivo para que me odiara-  
>-hablare con ella-<br>-bella, no es el momento créeme-  
>-ok-<br>Me fui a dormir mañana seria otro dia

Nos fuimos hacia la escuela ella seguía enojada se bajó del carro y no la seguí, no quería que se enojara más, me fui hacia mi clase Ness estaba hay con el idiota, vi cómo se besana quería arrancarle la cabeza, tocaron el timbre y ella se dirigió a mí  
>-te presento a mi novio –<br>Me quede pasmado que como, cuando sucedió, agache la mirada y me fui no quería hablar con ella  
>Renneesme:<br>Me sentía triste y ni sabía por qué, llegue a mi casa Jacob no me hablo en todo el camino , entre nadie me recibió  
>-están de caza- me dijo jake mirando a una nota<br>-ha..- le respondí  
>Me fui hacia mi recamara , me quede dormida y no supe cuando volvieron todos.<p>

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde mi noviazgo con carlos a todos les molesto que anduviera con un humano pero eso a mí no me importo  
>-hola Carlos-<br>-prueba de porristas-  
>-que-<br>-si mira yo soy el coreback, tú tienes que ser porrista para encajar bien  
>-bueno- no me alegraba mucho la idea pero ya que iría a las pruebas de porristas<br>Hice las pruebas todas me felicitaron darían, y lo vi era jacke hacia pruebas para entrar al equipo de football  
>-hola-<br>-que hay-  
>-me estas siguiendo-<br>-no me gusta jugar-  
>-ha.. Hoy no me iré con tigo, me iré con Carlos-<br>-Ness tu papa me va a matar-  
>-jake me iré con Carlos, mi papa tendrá que soportarlos nos vemos-<br>Me fui con el no pararme de reprocharme eso me parecía incomodo llegamos, lo invite a pasar  
>-hola- me dijo mi tío emmett<br>-hola tío él es Carlos mi novio-  
>-ja enserio no está muy chico para ti Ness-<br>-Ness? No vamos en el mismo grado-  
>-o ya- entonces llego mi tío jasper y mi tía Alice.<br>-Ness tu papa tuvo que ir con Carlisle a ver a tanya no sé cuándo llegaran y tu mama fue con jake hacer alguna compras-  
>-ho gracias tía subiremos a mi cuarto-<br>-así como no, mejor en la sala- dijo emmett él nunca fue celoso pero estaba actuando muy sobreprotector  
>-ha adiós y gale a Carlos a mi alcoba-<br>Entramos a mi cuarto, sabía que no era buena idea ya que cualquier cosa que hiciéramos ellos lo escucharían con mucha claridad  
>Bella:<br>-por que huele a humano-  
>-nessies trago a un amigo-<br>-amigo, ok-  
>Subí a su alcoba, estaban los dos besándose en su cama me enoje ese muchacho tenia suerte de que ya había cazado si no lo hubiera destruido<br>-renneesme-  
>-mama que no tocas-<br>-adiós muchacho-  
>-se llama Carlos-<br>El chico salió y yo me que viendo a renneesme  
>-me escuchaste llegar-<br>-sí, y ?-  
>- nada-<br>No podía creer desde cuando renneesme era así ya ni la reconocía ella se salió de mis manos  
>-que tienes bella-<br>-problemas y más problemas  
>-nessie-<br>-hay sí, Jacob que hice mal-  
>-nada- y Jacob me abrazo<br>-valla que sorpresa- me dijo ed- Ed amor llegaste y el carro no lo escuche-  
>-lo deje con Carlisle vine por unos documentos-<br>-Edward no es lo que crees- dijo Jacob  
>-leo tus pensamientos Jacob se lo que está pasando-<br>- pensé que habías pensado cosas que no eras-  
>-mmm.. no te voy a negar que siento celos de que abraces a bella, por todo lo que paso, pero se lo que piensas-<br>- creo que estaba mejor amando a bella-  
>-eso ya no me parece gracioso-<br>-no ni a mí-  
>-he ya basta hay problemas que arreglar, renneesme-<br>-perdón- me dijeron los dos  
>- Carlisle me dijo que tal vez deberíamos mandarla a otro lugar<br>-a Ness, con quien – dijo Jacob  
>-con los vulturis-<br>Me quede pasmada , todo había sido resuelto desde hace un par de años con los vulturis, aro nos dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitaríamos se lo pidiéramos  
>-no- dijo jake enojado<br>-Jacob este es una decisión que no puedes escoger tu-  
>-creo que es buena idea- dije – pero creo que es una decisión de todos Ed, todos amamos a renneesme y la cuidamos creo que debemos ver que opinan los demás-<br>-bella amor somos sus padre-  
>-amor todos ven por ella la cuidan se preocupan la consienten, somos su familia y los problemas se solucionan en familia-<br>-tienes razón hay que hablar con todos-


	3. es lo mejor para renesmee

Capítulo 3  
>Bella:<br>Renneesme había ido a las escuela a Edward no le gustaba a idea de que fuera sola pero Jacob se quedó en la casa para hablar del problema de renneesme, reunimos a todos los de la familia ya había llegado Carlisle eso me agradaba quería un consejo bueno.  
>-bella que paso por que nos citas- me dijo Alice muy ansiosa<br>-queremos mandar a renneesme con los vulturis- dijo mi amado Edward  
>-qué?- nos gritaron todos, bueno menos Jacob que estaba parado en la puerta mirándonos<br>-renneesme se salió de la manos de todos, ya no podemos controlar creo que la malcriamos mucho, ella es grosera con todos y no le importa nada- dije  
>- creo que sería una buena idea que pasara con los vulturis una temporada- dijo Carlisle<br>-no creo que sea buena idea, ellos son diferentes-  
>-lose Ross pero necesita un poco de disciplina, yo ya hable con ellos y me dijeron que no la habían a tratar mal y no la obligarían a tomar sangre humana, ellos están de acuerdo de que renneesme necesitaba disciplina- dijo Edward<br>-estas seguro hermano- dijo emmett  
>-ps yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo rosalie, entonces le hecho una mirada que mata a Edward lo percibí se puso regida<br>-basa, esta decisión es de Ed y bella- dijo Alice  
>-no Alice queremos que todos opinen- dije sin apartarle la mirada a Jacob<br>-ya está bien entonces votemos- dijo Alice  
>-ok- dijo rosalie<br>-Carlisle-dijo Alice- creo que debería irse con los vulturis es lo mejor-  
>-esme-dijo Alice- no creo que sea una buena idea solo es una etapa se le pasara-<br>-emmett-dijo Alice- no – yo sabía que el opinaba igual que nosotros pero amaba demasiado a rosalie y no quería enojarse con ella  
>-rosalie-dijo Alice-no, yo pienso lo mismo que esme es solo una etapa-<br>-jasper-dijo Alice- creo que es una buen idea solo por un tiempo  
>-bella y Ed, ustedes opinan que si verdad- dijimos que si con la cabeza<br>-bueno yo opinión que se quede necesita tal vez un poco de libertad es todo-dijo Alice, demonios un empate  
>-y tu Jacob qué opinas- dijo Alice, se quedaría Jacob no permitiría que se fuera la amaba demasiado y también estaba imprimado de ella, entonces tenía que planear otra cosa para que mi hija se controlada<br>-creo que es mejor que se valla- todos volteamos sorprendidos Jacob había dicho eso o era un espejismo un clon  
>-ok entonces está decidido renneesme, se va una temporada con los vulturis- rosalie se enojó y salió de la habitación emmett la siguió, Alice y jasper fueron a cazar junto con esme y Carlisle<br>-Jacob gracias- dijo Edward  
>-es lo mejor, lose aunque me duela tengo que ver por su futuro-<br>-le diremos a renneesme que empaque mañana se va- dijo Ed  
>-mañana no es muy rápido- dijo Jacob<br>-no- dije  
>-quiero que la acompañes-dijo Ed – hable con los vulturis y les dije que no quería dejarla sola que no es que desconfiara de ellos, pero que tú eras su mejor amigo<br>-yo ir con los vulturis, este ellos me odian-  
>-si lose pero ellos te recibirán bien, quiero que cuides a renneesme pero no te metas en lo que le enseñen, bueno claro mientras no sea malo- dijo Ed<br>-creo que es buena idea – dije- jake por favor-  
>-a esta bien, solo lo hago por ella-<br>-lose-


	4. adios nessie

Cap. 4  
>Bella:<br>Edward se fue a planear todo el viaje de renesmee y yo me quede solo en la casa con jake  
>-jake porque votaste para que renesmee se fuera con los vulturis- dije me mataba la curiosidad<br>-porque la amo y no quiero que cometa errores que la hagan arrepentirse-  
>-jake es lo mejor para ella-<br>-lose- vi sus ojos de triste y soledad hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada desde nuestro complicado triángulo amoroso ahora él seguía sufriendo, pero ya no por la misma persona  
>-ya llego renesmee- dije<br>-hola alguien en casa- dijo mi hermosa hija  
>Nos dirigimos hacia renesmee<br>-oye tu porque no fuiste a la escuela- dijo renesmee  
>-tuve planes-solo dijo eso, estaba muy serio sabía que no quería ir con los vulturis pero no quería dejar sola a renesmee<br>Llego Edward, saludo a rennesme  
>-queremos hablar con tigo nessie-<br>-de- dijo ella, como si no le importara lo que dijéramos  
>Pasamos al despacho no sé de qué serviría todos podían escucharnos<br>Renesmee:  
>-bueno a que tanto alboroto- dije esto me aburría<br>-te iras a volterra- mi padre tenía mirada fría  
>-yo, a que, de vacaciones -<br>-no Ness te iras a vivir un tiempo con los vulturis-dijo mi padre  
>-que para que, ni siquiera conozco a los dichosos vulturis y ya quieren que viva con ellos, estás loco-<br>-renesmee, no le hables a si a tu papa te iras y te callas, los vulturis son la máxima autoridad de los inmortales y si no vas te encontraran y de igual manera te iras con ellos, así que pones tu cara de niña buena, arreglas tu maleta y te callas- dijo mi madre jamás la había visto molesta, molesta con migo, no podía escapar lo sabía  
>-está bien pero quiero que sepan que me la pasare fatal- dije<br>-no lo creo ira Jacob con tigo- dijo mi papa  
>-Jacob porque ósea su plan es amargarme la existencia-<br>-no ese no es el plan, el plan es que entres en razón-  
>-va está bien, si su preocupación era mi novio humano ya no ando con el-<br>-enserio, si era una de las cosa por la cuales te vas aunque no la más importante no tengo nada encontrar con los humanos yo me enamore de una, pero ese no es el problema- vio a mi madre y luego dirigió la mirada hacia mí  
>Me fui del despacho, me fui hacia mi habitación empaque todas mis cosas necesarias de mala gana estaba muy enojada, de pronto alguien toco mi puerta<br>Tac tac –quien-dije con voz molesta-  
>-soy jake- que demonios quería<br>-qué quieres –  
>-ya te dijeron todo verdad-<br>-si nos iremos de viaje que alegría- dije con sarcasmo puso su expresión de tristeza  
>-mañana- dijo jake<br>-es muy pronto, vale pero creo que ya me lo sospechaba- dije con resignación  
>Me dormí quería que no llegara la mañana pero llego, me bañe, me aliste y baje toda mi familia estaba hay<br>-tía ross te voy a extrañar- y la abrece y ella me respondió el abrazo ella siempre me consentía  
>-adiós tío emmett, tía Alice tío jasper, los quiero- los abrace<br>-adiós abuelitos- me dirigí hacia esme y Carlisle  
>-todos se despidieron de mí y de Jaco-<br>-vámonos- me dijo mi padre  
>-regreso en 3 día mi amor- le dijo a mi madre le dio un beso<br>-Ness, te amo, lo sabes –  
>Me fui no dije nada, nos fuimos en avión, llagamos en 1 día y medio era muy agotador , fuimos a un castillo algo anticuado aunque también moderno, era extraño, nos enseñaron el camino, llegamos donde habían 3 asientos aunque parecían trono si eran tronos estaban 3 personas hay eran hermosos los tres aunque de cara rígida<br>-querido amigo ya llegaste- dijo uno de los que estaban sentados el de medio para ser exacto  
>-ho! Esta es tu hija, hace mucho que no la veía es igual de hermosa que la madre, soy aro pequeña creo que no me recuerdas eras muy chica cuando te conocí-<br>-hola-dije con una sonrisa torcida  
>-bienvenido perro-dijo aro de forma grasera ha Jacob, Jacob no respondió<br>Entonces papa hablo con aro, sentía miedo e intriga al estar en este lugar miraba a o todos esos vampiros con capas negras y fieros


End file.
